Ninjago one-shots
by piinkielollipop
Summary: A continuous series of one-shots where the main character is YOU!


**Hey guys! This is Isabel, piinkielollipop's cousin. I'm just using her account because I don't have one, and why bother to make one when you can use someone else's? Anyways, this is my first series of one-shots so hope you like them! Oh, and piinkielollipop's younger sis might start using her account too. **

** Free waffles to my first reviewers ############### Oh, and here are some cookies too! (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) Anyways, here goes…**

** Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO! **

Cole

You and your friend hustled through the crowd, but kept getting pushed back by everyone else. You tiptoed, trying to peer over the frenzy and caught a slight glimpse of the ninja. Squealing in excitement, you started to pull your friends toward them while trying not to step on anyone. After what seemed like an hour of bustling, you were finally just a few feet away from them. You took out your diary, and flipped to the page where you were going to get their signature.

"Hey you want me to sign on that?" You looked up to see Cole, the black ninja, standing before you. His shaggy black hair seemed to pull you into a trance, and you shook yourself, blushing madly, before handing him your diary and a pen.

"You are…?" He paused, pen hovering over paper, as he waited for you to answer.

"Oh," You blushed, and realized that he was talking to you. "I'm (Y/N)."

"Cool," Cole smiled. He was strong yet kind, and you wondered if… You shook your head sadly. There was no way a ninja would date you; they were always busy with their tasks anyways. He paused for a minute, and saw your sad eyes. He scribbled something else and handed your diary back to you. You smiled at him, and walked away, clutching your diary tight against your chest. You made it out of the crowd alive, and stood to one side. Flipping to the page where Cole had signed, I gasped. You peered over the crowd, and saw the black ninja wink at you. You blushed and smiled.

On your diary, he wrote: "To (Y/N), you have a beautiful smile. Let's meet up at Anne's cake shop on Saturday. ~Cole."

Kai

You were taking a stroll in the park, leisurely admiring the scenery around you. The park was your favorite place to chill out by yourself, as it was quiet and peaceful. Sitting down on a wooden bench, you watched as joggers whizzed by you. Suddenly, the ground started to shake, and you jumped up. A few trees fell down, nearly crushing the people beneath them. Alarmed, you glanced around, looking for the source of the destruction. Before long, you spotted slimy scales slithering behind trees, knocking them over while other snakes hypnotized the people.

"Eek!" You shrieked in horror as the tree behind you toppled over, threatening to squish the breath out of your body. When you realized that your foot was caught under a vine impossible to untangle, you gave in to your destiny, and wrapped your arms around your knees.

"Ninjago!" You felt strong arms whisk you away, and you opened your eyes, clearly stunned.

"You okay?" With a sudden realization, you recognized Kai, the red ninja. You wanted to scream, but didn't want your crush to think you were a total creep. His dead-brown gorgeous hair drew you into a trance, and you stared into his eyes.

"Y – yes," You breathed. "Thanks." Placing you down, he smiled at you, blushing slightly.

"Are you here everyday?" He asked. You nodded, and wondered if he was going to ask you out. A shrieked pierced the silence, and Kai turned around guiltily. "Better get going," He muttered to himself. "Oh, and be safe!" He called to you. You waved back, and caught a glimpse of his red ninja suit flashing in the sunlight.

Zane

The chilly winter snow seemed to seep into your bones, and you shivered involuntarily. You wrapped your arms around your shoulders, and cursed slightly as you tripped over a twig and stumbled into the snow.

"Oh god," You muttered. "Is this ever going to end?"

"Excuse me miss, but do you need help?" You didn't want anyone's pity at the moment, much less their help. But when you looked up to see where the voice came from, you gasped when you saw Zane, the white ninja.

"Um, it's fine," You told him and tried to stand up, only to fall back into the snow as you lost your balance. "Crap." Now you had embarrassed yourself in front of the ninja you had a crush on. Could this day get any worse?

"Let me help you," Zane offered a hand, and you hesitated a while before accepting it. He hauled you up to your feet, and you thanked him while brushing snow off your pants.

"You are most welcome," Zane smiled. He studied your face closely before adding, "I sense you are not happy."

"How did you know...?" Of course! He was a nindroid! You mentally faced palmed yourself for brining the topic up. "Do you want to get a hot cocoa?" You changed the topic quickly, and Zane nodded. At the café, both of you were talking like you two had known each other for years, instead of hours. When Zane asked you if you wanted to meet again, you instantly replied yes.

Jay

You walked through the video game store, casually browsing the selection of games. Glancing up, you saw your favorite game, (your favorite game). You reached up, thrusting your hand upward, only to collide with someone else's. Your head snapped around, glaring at the person who wanted to steal your item. Then, recognition settled in.

"Wait… Aren't you Jay, the ninja of lightning?" You gasped.

"Yes," Jay smiled. "And you are…?"

"Oh, my name's (Y/N)." You blushed, and ducked your head. Jay grabbed the game that both of you were aiming for, and held it out to you.

"Hey, you can have it," He smiled.

"It's fine, you keep it," You pushed it back gently, your fingers tingling when they touched his.

"What 'bout this; you can come over to the bounty anytime to play with me," He suggested. Hearing this, you agreed quickly, and the two of you decided to meet the following day at the bounty.

Lloyd

Pushing through the dense forest, your heart thudded painfully against your chest as you looked for a way out. Panting hard, you sat down and moaned. You had called for help several times, but no one had seemed to hear you. A large creature hovered over you, and you squealed in fear, diving behind a clump of bushes.

"Anyone here?" The voice sounded familiar, and you peeked out from your hiding spot. The stranger took off his green ninja cap, and you gasped when you saw Lloyd, the green ninja. He must have heard you, because he started walking curiously towards the bush you were hiding behind. "Hey, are you lost?"

You nodded slowly, and accepted the hand that he held out. Lloyd hauled you up to your feet, and helped you up onto the dragon. You blushed furiously when his arms wrapped around your waist while helping you up, and you saw his cheeks redden too. Then, the dragon took off, leaving you with no choice except to cling on to Lloyd for your dear life.

When the dragon landed in front of the bounty, Lloyd asked you if you were okay. You nodded, and after he asked for your name, he invited you to stay for dinner! Of course, you agreed hastily, and had a wonderful time with him and the other ninja.

**Well, that's it for now guys! Hope ya liked my first one-shot! Oh, and thanks so much to piinkielollipop for letting me use her account. Love ya guys! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
